


ACCOMPLICE

by sanso161939



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanso161939/pseuds/sanso161939
Summary: 随缘阅读。白切黑金城碧海/心机人妻你接受不了金城碧海/你的话现在就关掉关掉关掉谢谢极度OOC，毫无逻辑和三观，全是乱写的，完全不知道在写什么，自己都不想看第二遍的程度只是因为一番赏和SP ver.的造型想随便写点东西而已可以骂我，但是不要上升爱豆本人谢谢。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/You
Kudos: 4





	ACCOMPLICE

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘阅读。
> 
> 白切黑金城碧海/心机人妻你
> 
> 接受不了金城碧海/你的话现在就关掉关掉关掉谢谢
> 
> 极度OOC，毫无逻辑和三观，全是乱写的，完全不知道在写什么，自己都不想看第二遍的程度
> 
> 只是因为一番赏和SP ver.的造型想随便写点东西而已
> 
> 可以骂我，但是不要上升爱豆本人谢谢。

9点，你在玄关送走从今天开始要出差3个月的丈夫。

“下了飞机安顿好以后，晚上跟你视频。”

“如果太晚了就先休息，和这里还有时差，明天有空再视频也可以。”你把昨晚收拾好的行李箱拖到门边，然后把公文包递给他，又帮他好好整理了一下领带和西装。

“嗯，对了，今天有几件事不要忘记了。”

“昨晚告诉过我了，都记好了。”

“10点…”

“10点有工人来粉刷书房墙面，下午2点有保镖来报道，对吧。”

“还有…”

“出门都要有保镖跟着，晚上不可以太晚回家。你放心吧，我会乖乖待在家里照顾好自己的。”

“没错，很好，那我走了。”

“嗯，路上小心。”你给了老公一个goodbye kiss然后挥了挥手送他上了预约好的出租车。

不就是想自己不在的时候关注我的一举一动，还说什么是为了我的安全，我又不是什么政要的太太。关上门的那一瞬间你打了个哈欠，在心里有点愤愤地想着。

你回到餐桌继续一边喝着红茶一边翻看着杂志，没一会儿一个小时就过去了。

门铃响了。

你瞥了一眼挂钟，10点07分，迟到了7分钟。不过也没什么，今天一天都没什么事。晚上甚至都不用精心准备两人份的晚餐了，你心里不免有些许开心，想着下午收拾收拾出门逛个街，但是突然你又想起了保镖的事，仿佛一盆冷水浇在了你心上。

你起身走去玄关，门口的视频电话里显示站着的是一个戴着红色鸭舌帽，穿着一身灰色工装的男人，肩上还扛着一把金属梯子。因为帽檐压得很低的缘故，看不清他的脸。只能听到从对讲机里传来的低沉嗓音。

“你好，我是约好来粉刷墙面的金城。”

你解锁了门禁，然后把大门敞开一条缝站在玄关等他。

男人打开门走进来后，放下了肩上的梯子，然后朝你微微鞠了一躬，喊了你一句“太太”。

你脸上流露出些许不耐烦。真是讨人厌的称呼，叫的我好像老了十岁一样。你在心里想着。

面前的男人摘下帽子再抬起头时你才看清了他的脸。居然意外地很年轻，大概也就20岁左右，你在心里估计着。深棕色的头发没有做造型，过长的刘海遮住了他的眼睛。眼睛很特别，细长的单眼皮。从你比他略高的角度看过去感觉他的眼下自带阴影，就这样盯着你的时候三白眼感觉有些令人害怕。高挺的鼻梁上和左脸颊上还残留着几道油漆的痕迹。左耳带了一枚银色的圆环。灰色工装领口敞开了两颗扣子，隐约可以看到锁骨，衣服上面溅满了油漆，可能是刚结束上一家的工作吧，所以才迟到了7分钟吗，不过也可能是是工装穿久了本就如此。宽松的材质大概是方便作业不会束手束脚的，缺点是一眼没法看清身材怎么样。

你从头到尾打量着他，你原先没有想到安排过来的工人会如此年轻，也没想到会只有一个人来。刚刚被称呼为“太太”时候心里的不耐烦瞬间消失了，取而代之的是一点点紧张和兴奋。一想到要和这个年轻的男人，刚刚他是说自己叫金城对吧，一想到要和金城君共处一室几个小时，就莫名的心跳加速，不知道还是因为有些害怕呢还是心动。

你心里产生了想要引诱金城君做一些有趣的事情的想法。

他从自己的黑色皮质背包里准备拿出鞋套穿上的时候，你才把视线从他的身上移回来。

“等等。不用穿鞋套，穿这个拖鞋就可以了。”不知道是不是无意识地想要掩盖心里对他的各种想法和刚刚盯着他看的事实，你有点慌张地开口。

听到你的话后，他手上的动作有一秒犹豫，本来弯着腰的他抬头看了你一眼，又是像刚刚盯着你时候一样的眼神，这样的上目线看过来盯得你心头一紧。莫名有些担心他会不会突然生气，没想到他从鼻子发出了“嗯”的一声，接着收回目光开始脱鞋。因为是高筒马丁靴他解了一会儿鞋带。趁着这段时间你从旁边的鞋柜里拿出了一双拖鞋，弯下腰放在了他面前。因为还没有准备出门，所以你穿着一条睡衣裙和长款的针织外套，下身套了一条阔腿裤而已。你故意做得动作夸张，而且没有扶住自己的领口，他只要稍稍抬眼就会发现视线和你的胸口平齐。项链从脖子上垂下来的同时春光也一览无余。  
可惜他好像一直在专注地解鞋带呢，看起来什么都没注意到。换好鞋子后他拿起梯子，跟在你身后进了房子。

虽然长得有点凶，但看样子是个老实的傻小子，说不定很容易上钩。

“书房在二楼左手第二间，之前涂料已经送过来放在那里了。”你指了指楼梯，示意他可以自己上去。他又是点了点头发出了一声似有似无的“嗯”然后扛着梯子上了楼。

看着他的背影消失在书房的门口后，你回到自己的房间开始挑选今天要穿的裙子。在衣帽间里你一眼相中了一条翠绿色的丝质裙子，因为拉链很低，穿上后会露出半个背，所以平时穿的次数不是很多。

意外的可能适合今天穿呢，你心里想着。

你换了一个隐形胸贴，套上裙子后在镜子前面转身照了照。你把遮在后背上的长发捋到胸前，这样从脖颈往下看，因为敞开的拉链，光洁的背部整个都暴露在外面，甚至还能隐约看到两个腰窝。裙长在膝盖以上，正好可以露出两条匀称的小腿，堪称完美。走出房门前，你甚至没忘记在颈后喷了一点香水。然后满意地小跑上楼，在快靠近书房时放慢了脚步，然后轻轻地走了进去。

可能是怕弄脏你给他的棉质拖鞋，那双鞋被好好地脱在门口，金城此时只穿着黑色袜子，蹲在先前铺了垫纸的地板上调和着油漆，右手戴上了一只粗制的白色手套。

“那个，金城君？”你慢慢走近他面前，试探着叫了一声。

他闻声抬起头来看你，细碎的前发遮住了右眼。

“可不可以帮我拉一下裙子的拉链，我自己好像有些够不到。”你假装摆出一个为难的表情，然后侧了侧身，好让他瞥见一眼你的后背。

听到这句话后他没有流露出过多的感情，连预计的惊讶都丝毫没有在他眼里闪现。你们就这样对视了几秒钟。他把手套的大拇指咬在嘴里，似是想要脱掉。你也顺势转过身来，光洁白皙的后背全部展示在他面前。

他的左手按在你的腰上，右手顺着腰窝那边的拉链头开始慢慢向上拉。两条拉链齿并合的声音在这个无比安静的环境下听得格外清楚。但是还没拉多久他就停了下来。

“头发…”

这应该是你今天听到他说的第三句话吧。你意识到他是怕拉链夹到你的发梢但是又不好意思自己动手捋起头发。你像是刚反应过来一样自己把头发一把抓起放在胸前，香水的味道随着动作在空气中弥漫开来。你的背挺得笔直，他的食指指节不小心地擦过脊柱凹进去的曲线，他的手指有点冰凉，你觉得他可以感觉得到你轻轻一颤。

“好了…”他低沉的声音又从后面传来，然后你听到他咽了一口口水，因为离得近，所以你很确定。

说完这句话后还没等你转过身来，他立马低头重新戴上了手套，拎着刚刚调完的油漆走近墙面开始了粉刷工作。他好像是故意不想让你看到他的脸似的，不是低着头，就是让自己面对着墙面，不看你。你走到他身边，把头发别到耳后，假装低头确认了一下涂料的颜色，又看了看被染上新色的墙面，总之就是在他身边转来转去的。他明明刚刚还一副很淡定的样子，现在看起来好像是脸红了。你在心里笑了笑，觉得自己得逞了。

“金城君的脸为什么这么红，是这里太热了吗。”

他拿着滚筒刷墙的手顿了顿，没有回答。

“金城君难道是第一次拉连衣裙的拉链吗，没有给女朋友做过这种事吗。”

“太太，没事的话你可以去楼下等，这里味道太大了，而且我怕你待在这里把裙子蹭脏了。”他终于憋出了一句话。

“好啊，那大概多久可以结束。”你爽快地答应了，没有再为难他。

“只粉刷这一面的话，大概一个小时就可以了。”

“金城君好好工作的话会给你奖励的。”说着你伸出右腿隔着工装上下蹭了蹭他的小腿，裤脚有一点被蹭了起来，露出了他的黑色长袜。他的脸果然又肉眼可见地变得更红了，你“噗”地一下笑了出来，然后走出了书房。

大概一个小时过后你端着一杯水上了楼。

你把水杯放在书桌上，看到他正踩在他半身高的金属梯子上，拿着一把小刷子修饰着和天花板连接的那部分墙面。

“金城君，可以先过来喝口水休息一下。”你靠在桌子上看向他的方向开口说道。

他回头看了你一眼，碍于在高处，朝你微微点了点头。

没过几分钟他就一手拎着小油漆桶一手捏着小刷子踩着梯子准备下来了，你走过去帮他扶了一把梯子。

“这个连体工装是不是脱起来很麻烦啊。”他踩回到地面上时两手都拿了东西，你趁机拉了拉他工装上的腰袢问道。

不等他开口回答，也不是要他回答，你的手指继续向下滑，在裆部按了按。虽说这件衣服有些过于宽松了，但是隔着布料还是可以摸出个形状。他可能没有预料到你的动作，此时的他嘴巴微张，不知所措。你勾起了嘴角拉下了他裤子上的拉链，手伸进去隔着底裤蹭他的性器。

“等，等一下…不要…”他终于反应了过来，赶忙把小刷子扔进油漆桶里，然后把桶搁在了梯子的踏板上，这才空出了两只手。

此时你已经在他面前跪了下来，一只手扶在他的大腿上，你抬头看他，扁了扁嘴。他想要往后退，但是身后就是梯子完全就是无处可逃的境地。

“金城君不想要吗，可是这里已经变大了呢。”说着你把他已经半勃起的性器从底裤里释放了出来。

金城用空出的右手一把抓住了你的小臂。你没有理会他而是接着低头舔了舔柱身，吸了吸上面的血管。他抓着你的手瞬间软了下来。你把长发撩到耳后，把进攻对象转移到了龟头上，你的手指沿着冠状沟轻轻捏着，然后一口含住了粉色的龟头，舌头一边绕过龟头上的小缝，手指一边上下套弄着柱身。你本想顺着龟头往下全部含住，但是他的性器渐渐充血变得又硬又大，顶端的颜色也变得更深，你只能艰难地含下一半，吞吐了一会儿你的嘴巴就酸了，咽不下的口水也顺着嘴角流了下来，你吐出了口中粗大的性器，把龟头上渗出的前液混合着你的口水一起涂抹到柱身上，有了粘液的润滑，你的手指圈住套弄起来的动作方便了起来。

“金城君的好大…含不下了...”

你喘了口气，像是自言自语一样地说出了这句话然后抬眼看了看金城，他半靠在金属梯子上，左手半遮在嘴上，但是这也挡不住他粗重的呼吸。你加快了手指上下套弄得速度，刺激得他的右手一把抓住了身边的梯子。碍于下身现在还穿着裤子，你没法撸到性器的根部，也没有办法抚摸两只囊袋，只能尽自己所能地用嘴和手轮流照顾着这跟紫红色的阴茎。你换了一只手握住它，把它贴在你的脸颊上轻蹭，伸出舌尖细细地扫过柱身上跳动的血管。一边蹭着，你一边又抬头看着这根东西的主人，他只和你对视了一眼就飞快把目光移到了一边，咬着下嘴唇似是不想发出声音，但是快要射精的快感冲击着他的大脑还是让他倒抽着气发出了“嘶”的声音。

“啊…等等，停下…要射了…”

听到这句话你换成两只手握住面前的阴茎，快速前后撸动的同时舌头一下一下地舔弄龟头。最后金城把白色的精液全都射在了你的手里。与此同时他的上身忍不住颤抖了一下，手一不小心拍掉了原本放在梯子上的油漆桶。剩下的一点暗蓝色油漆全都撒了出来，幸好地板上铺了垫纸，但是现在谁也没有心思去管这些了。

你把手上乳白色的精液摊开在指尖上捻了捻，站起来的时候顺手摸了一把地上的液体，然后在金城的左脸颊上抹了一道暗蓝色。

你走回到书桌边，抽了几张纸巾把手上残留的精液擦了干净。

金城回过神来后，背对着你整理好了自己的下半身衣服，然后把刚刚在地上滚过几圈的油漆桶拿了起来，摆正在了一边。你拿起那杯原本是准备给他的那杯水，小口慢慢地喝着，嘴巴的酸胀感还未消散。你瞥见他走向了墙角的书架，然后从一堆书后拿出了一个亮着屏幕的东西，他把光亮暗灭后迅速塞回了口袋里。

是手机吗？怎么会放在那里，你心里闪过一丝疑惑。但是也没太在意，满脑子都是刚才帮金城口的时候他拿手遮着嘴巴的样子，不会还是个处男吧，想到这里你又低头笑了笑。殊不知这个穿着一身灰色的男人正从后面向你慢慢逼近。

他从旁边一把抓过你的手腕把你拉到书桌和书桌后满墙的书柜中间，力道比刚刚抓着你手时还要更大。他用手随意地扫开了原本摆放整齐的一排书，因为都是硬皮封面的精装本，掉在地上引起了不小的动静。他离你太近了，莫名的压迫感盘旋在你身上，你的背已经抵在了书柜上，再往后只能臀部稍微挨着一点书柜的隔板，完全无路可退。你索性借力让自己坐在了书柜的隔板上，右脚尖稍稍离开了一些地面。

金城的左手从你的小腿处开始慢慢往上摸，摸到膝盖上撩起了你的裙摆继续沿着大腿内侧的嫩肉向上游走。他的手还是凉凉的，但是一点都不粗糙。那双三白眼还是和一开始见到他的时候一样紧紧盯着你，只是此时你们之间的距离缩短到可能只有几厘米。你原本心里的害怕劲又浮了上来，因为你无法预知这个刚刚还满脸不好意思的小处男现在正压着你下一步到底要做什么。他的手蹭过你的胯骨然后伸进你的底裤里，刚刚在帮他口的时候你下面就已经湿了，对于他的动作你不自觉的夹紧了两腿根，却被他用闲着的右手一把掰开了你的大腿。岔开双腿的动作让你有些不好意思，红潮泛上脸颊。你凑过自己的嘴唇去贴他的双唇，嘴里因为被他用手指揉搓着花穴而漏出了几句低吟。他没有回应你的亲吻，而是转而开始向下亲吻你的锁骨。因为这条裙子是两条细带的造型，所以可以露出好看的锁骨。他一路向上舔过你的脖颈，把一小块皮肤叼在嘴里吮吸，撮出了好几个红印子。他的手指还埋在底裤里上下抚摸你正淌着水的阴唇，也不插进来，你心里疑惑着他怎么突然这么主动，本来还想尽办法想要勾引他，此时的你却已经被他撩拨得满心渴望。

“不要手指，要下面的…刚刚含都含不住的那个…”你又伸手隔着工装裤蹭了蹭他的下身，用充满渴望的声音对他说着。

“太太。”金城用右手抓住你在地下乱摸的右手，一把拉起来按在书柜上，双唇贴着你的耳朵低语，“你这么熟练，不是第一次做这种事了吧。”

“你以前也是这样勾引别人的吗…”

“怪不得你丈夫出差还要请保镖看住你…”

“他知道其实你是这样的人吗…”

“那他会不会还在房间里装了摄像头啊，搞不好现在你这个样子全都被他看到了…”

你听到这些话的一瞬间突然瞳孔放大有些惊讶地望着他。

金城收回了按着你的右手，从口袋里拿出了他先前从架子上收回的那个东西。果然是他的手机。他把屏幕按亮举到你面前，呈现在屏幕上的是他用手机录下的刚刚你扶着他的大腿主动帮他口交的场景。除了你刚刚说过的那些话被原原本本的录了下来，还有你舔弄的水声也听得一清二楚。

“你刚刚都是装的？”

“你不如担心一下这段视频如果我发给你丈夫会怎么样吧。”

“你这是在威胁我…”

“没错。”他说着咧开嘴笑了笑，这时你看清了他左边那颗尖尖的犬齿，“有位丈夫请了我来试探自己的太太，谁能想到面前这位太太居然这么容易就上钩了呢。”

“还以为是什么纯情小处男，你也不是第一次做这种事了吧，条件？”

“太太，我想要，封——口——费——”他把这三字咬得特别重，好像有什么特别的意思似的，说着他还舔了舔自己的犬齿。

“可是你有没有想过，如果我跟我丈夫说都是你强迫我的，你欺负我，他会相信谁。你已经在我脖子上弄出了几个红印了，再在手臂上弄几块淤青的话我看起来难道不像可怜的受害者吗。”

“你也想威胁我？”

“搞不好他生起气来，你身败名裂也有可能，工作我看你也是别想找了。”

“那我们不如做共犯吧太太。”他丝毫没有被我的话吓退的意思，反倒自顾自笑了起来，“还有，我是不是处男，你试试就知道了。”

说完他从领口开始解扣子，因为是按扣，所以被他一扯就开了，不一会儿他就解到了腰那边。他把双手从连体工装的上衣里伸出来，然后往下一拉就轻松脱掉了连着的裤子，底裤也一并脱了下来。不知为什么此时你的第一反应却是原来连体工装里真的没有再另外穿衣服。他的两条手臂白白的，肩膀有点窄，肱二头肌却很好看，再往下腹肌也是线条分明又紧实。在你欣赏他的肌肉线条的时候他已经把你的裙子向上掀起来，脱下了你的底裤。他扶着自己已经勃起的阴茎，龟头顶在你的花穴口前后有一下没一下地蹭着。没蹭几下龟头就在周围液体的顺滑下滑进了穴道里。

“好大…”你忍不住发出了一声感叹，右手捏住了他的肩膀。

金城的性器慢慢地挤进你的阴道，然后快速抽插起来。就像刚刚插你的嘴一样，现在你下面的小嘴也是被塞得又涨又满的感觉。此时的你仿佛被他整个钉在书柜上一样，动弹不得，只能承受着他的冲撞。粗大的柱身摩擦着你的阴道壁，一波一波的快感引得你开始胡乱地呻吟。你捏着他肩膀的手也加重了力道，指甲仿佛要嵌进肉里，另外一条手臂也不由自主地环上了面前人的脖颈，生怕你自己被他操得从书柜上掉下去似的。抽插了一会儿，他又放慢了速度，开始整根抽出来又整根插进去，每一次进去的时候你叫出来的声音都拔高了音调。

“金城君快点好不好，还想要…”你舒服得似乎已经忘记了面前是个有着两幅面孔的男人，刚刚还在抓着把柄威胁你，但是此时你已经完全沉醉在和他的美妙性爱中了。

你裙子一侧的细带已经随着你们之间激烈的动作滑下肩头，露出了你的半个酥胸。他抓住你那白花花的软肉捏了捏，又埋下头舔了舔你胸前的小红点。

“嗯，嗯…快点…再快点，要到了…”金城又开始在你身体内冲刺起来，两个囊袋拍在你身下的声音一声大过一声。他的阴茎又粗又长，插得很深，不断刺激着你的敏感点。你的小穴被他插得红红的不自觉的收缩，让他感觉你下面的紧致的小嘴吸得他很紧。

“不要射在里面，求你了…金城君，不要射在里面…”绝顶的快感就快把你送上高潮，你仅存的一丝理智让你开口求他，你挤出了几滴眼泪在下眼眶里打转，鼻子一红，看着他的样子楚楚可怜。

听到你这么说他一把把你翻过来压在书桌上，你被他操得双腿发软，只能两手撑在桌面上。因为姿势的变换他的阴茎滑了出来，他又扶住从你背后对准穴口塞了进去。他拉开了裙子背后刚刚给你拉上的拉链，现在你整个背都暴露在他面前。他一边抽插一边从腰窝开始向上摸，一边摸一边舔，两只手也从裙子侧面伸到前面拉下了两根肩带，然后揉了揉你酥软的胸部。金城的大拇指和食指轻轻捏住你的乳尖摩挲着，你的乳尖早就充血挺立，每捏一下都让你感觉到一股像细微电流一样的刺激穿过全身。最后你在自己的放肆叫喊声中被送上了高潮。金城也在射精之前抽出了自己的阴茎，放在你的股缝里来回用力摩擦，最后全都射在了你的身上。事后他扶着自己的阴茎在你屁股上拍了拍，一道道的乳白色液体顺着滴落到了地上也沾在了你的绿裙子上。

金城松开了你，捡起了地上的连体工装穿了起来。他只穿上了裤子的部分，上衣的部分被他打了个结系在腰上。失去了外力的支撑，你整个人上半身趴在书桌上大口地喘着气，原本柔顺的长发现在发丝都贴在满是汗的湿漉漉的脖颈上，裙子已经褪到了下半身，你索性把它都踢掉了。

“太太你这样看起来好色，看得我又硬了。”金城俯身替你撩开贴在额头上的发丝，凑在你耳边用他低沉的嗓音轻声说道。

“累了，抱我回房间。”你半睁着眼看了他一眼，假装没有听到他的话。

“遵命，太太。”

金城单肩背着他的黑色背包，用公主抱的姿势抱着你下楼。因为什么都没穿，你感觉有一点冷，环住他脖子的手又紧了紧然后整个人往他怀里又缩了缩，想从他身上分得一点温暖似的。

抱你到床上后，他从床头柜的抽屉里找到了一盒安全套，拿出一个给自己套上，然后扶着你让你坐到他身上，一点点吃进了他又硬起来的阴茎。你平时和自己丈夫做的时候总是用这样的骑乘位，所以你很熟练地前后摆动着腰肢，也知道怎么把身下男人的性器吞得更深。但是你的丈夫在做爱的时候只会自下而上地看着你自己动，不像现在，金城迎合着你的节奏也上下抬着自己的胯部，一下一下地想要够你阴道深处的敏感点。他的右手也揉着你的阴蒂，又给你带来了另一波刺激。做到你们两个都快高潮的时候他坐起身来，一把把你抱在怀里，一边和你接吻一边做。他把自己的舌头推进你的嘴里，在口水的濡湿下追着你的舌头纠缠，吮吸着你的舌尖不放。

“太太，你下面夹得我好紧…”

你们又换了几种姿势，每次都爽到不行，到最后你只能胡言乱语连自己都不知道自己在说什么。

“爽死了…好爽…跟金城君做好舒服…还想要，想一直做下去…”

最后你们两个在床上互相拥抱着，额头抵着额头大口喘着气。

“你到底是来做什么的，怎么连我丈夫雇了保安的事情都知道。”

“这个嘛，你一会儿就知道了。”金城瞥了一眼床头的小闹钟，上面显示下午1点50，“先借用一下洗手间。”

你依依不舍地松开抱着他的手，眼看着他下了床拎起自己的背包进了洗手间关上了门。

门再打开的时候时钟的指针正好指向下午2点。站在你面前的是一个一身黑皮鞋，黑色西装和白衬衫打扮的男人，领子下垂着一条细黑的领带，名牌也好好地别在胸前。刚刚没有做过的造型的头发现在已经用发胶束起了刘海，只剩下右额前仿佛是刻意地落下几缕头发。

“太太你好，再重新自我介绍一下，我叫金城碧海，我也是你丈夫雇的保镖，未来三个月请多多指教。”说着他从口袋里拿出了一幅墨镜给自己戴上，“或者是不是应该说，共犯太太，请多多指教。”

你从床上起身，裸着身体赤着脚走到他面前，沿着他高挺的鼻梁拉下了一点他的墨镜，和他的三白眼对视。“要我做共犯还有一个条件，一会儿陪我去吃抹茶芭菲，你也要坐着一起吃。”一边说着你一边把他的黑色领带卷在手里把玩，“还有我想去买新裙子了。”

“遵命，太太。”他从你的手里小心翼翼地抽回自己的领带，然后脱下外套给你披在身上，“抹茶芭菲的话，吃几个都可以。”他用食指和大拇指捏着镜框又把墨镜往上推了推，细长的双眼隐在了墨镜之后，又像刚刚一样咧开嘴笑了笑，露出了半边的犬齿。

“好了你快出去，我要换衣服了。”此时你清楚地感觉到心里涌动着的是心动的感觉，你赶紧想要把他推出房间。

“那太太有事再叫我，比如，拉拉链之类的。”说着他朝你微微鞠了一躬，轻轻带上了房门。


End file.
